


so proud to be alive

by itjustcantbe



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Praise, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, i suppose its that? idk thats a given at this point, i was imagining nb mike but in all realness i dont mention it, trans barry taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustcantbe/pseuds/itjustcantbe
Summary: “So handsome,” Mike adds.“You like my scars?”“I like all of you. God, that sounds painfully cheesy -”“It does.”“Oh, shut up, I’m trying to tell you how good looking you are.”





	so proud to be alive

“You’re gorgeous, you know that, Baz.”

Mike breaks the silence, his hand running down Barry’s bare chest, both of them in that blissful post orgasm state. Barry tilts his head from its position resting on Mike’s chest to look up at him, earning him a small peck on the lips as he nods, always ready to agree with Mike on that one. 

With his thumb, Mike reached the edge of one of Barry’s scars - they were well healed, but certainly still obvious. He hesitated, letting his hand stay in position where it was.

“‘s okay, Mike,” Barry mumbled, reaching a hand up to rest on Mike’s, giving him the all clear.

So Mike moves his finger, tracing over the upside-down ‘T’s below Barry’s nipples. Before top surgery he’d sooner have not let Mike touch his chest for the most part, but once he had surgery, leaving scars marking his chest, he liked nothing more than as much physical contact as possible. Hell, he was even a sucker for Mike admiring his scars themselves. 

“So handsome,” Mike adds. 

“You like my scars?” 

“I like all of you. God, that sounds painfully cheesy -”

“It does.”

“Oh, shut up, I’m trying to tell you how good looking you are.”

Barry laughs at that, leaning his head around again to see the smile on Mike’s face. 

“In that case, go on,” Barry says. 

Mike shakes his head, though the smile doesn’t fall from his face. 

“Alright then. What should I say?” 

Barry gives a quiet hum, thinking for a second before replying. “Whatever you want.”

“I like how confident you are.” Mike’s hand spans Barry’s chest, his thumb catching on his nipple as he does, earning a slight groan from Barry. “I love how responsive you are.” His hand pauses, pinching Barry’s nipple properly to try chase another noise from him. It works. 

“Of course you do,” Barry says. 

“Enough of that sass.” 

Mike shifts in the bed so he’s sitting up against the headboard, Barry giving a disgruntled huff in response. He pushes himself up as well, still leaning against Mike, but the pair of them both sitting now. 

“I like kissing you,” Mike whispers into Barry’s neck, finishing his sentence by pressing his lips to Barry’s neck, the gentle kiss turning into a gentle nip. 

“I like when you do that too,” Barry says, Mike’s lips on his neck causing him to grip tight onto Mike’s thigh. 

“That’s lucky,” Mike says, and he’s still so close that Barry can feel his breath as he exhales. 

Barry’s only human, so he can’t resist the urge to turn around and meet Mike’s lips with his own, catching Mike in a kiss. They kiss lazily and affectionately, Barry shifting to sit more upright and Mike’s hand finding its way to the back of Barry’s neck. Even as they break apart for air, they stay close, Mike resting his forehead on Barry’s. 

Mike brings his hand up, ruffling it through Barry’s already messy hair.

“Oi,” Barry says indignantly as he moves a hand to swat away Mike’s and make an attempt of smoothing his hair back into style. 

“You know I love when you look all messed up.”

“You mean, you like being the one to do it.”

“That too,” Mike says, and before Barry is aware of it happening, his mouth is over the base of Barry’s neck, where it meets his shoulder, biting hard enough that Barry knows it will leave a mark.

Barry’s response is a groan that Mike can’t fully tell whether it was intentionally not real words or if Barry couldn’t get them together. It was hot either way to Mike, who said as much, quietly and breathily into Barry’s neck. Barry shifted again, so that he was straddling Mike. 

“Knew you’d do that,” Mike says. 

“Did you? What about this?” Barry used one hand on Mike’s shoulder to keep himself from getting unbalanced as he leaned forward, tracing a line of kisses from the base of Mike’s jaw down to his chest, Mike reacting more as he got closer and closer to his nipples. 

“And you say I’m responsive,” Barry comments. “I’m nowhere near as bad as you.”

“It’s hard- hardly a bad thing.”

“Definitely not,” Barry says as his thumb passes over Mike’s nipple, causing his breath to catch again. “You’d come from just this, wouldn’t you?” 

Barry grinds his hips down, to get a little bit of friction to cope with the frankly obscene noise Mike makes in response to his question, along with the earnest nod. 

"I wouldn't mind trying that some day then," Barry says.

"God, Baz, you can't just say that, if you don't plan on following through."

"I will, just not right now," he replies, grinding down again. "I don't think either of us have the patience at this point."

“Ready for round two already?” Mike manages to ask. 

“It’ll be round three for me,” Barry says, his voice definitely toned with bragging.

“Round three? Seriously?” 

Barry nods, smirk on his lips.

“You’re a filthy boy,” Mike says, with absolutely nothing but love and slight bemusement in his voice.

“Like you’re any better.” Earns a slight laugh out of both of them, until Barry’s hand finds its way to Mike’s other nipple, cutting the laugh off short into a moan.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll blame trans barry on the sorted discord but also like? wont bc i contributed and its fun and thats key. this fic nearly killed me as i started playing a horror movie soundtrack while trying to finish it and the juxtaposition made me laugh so hard i lost feeling in my legs for five minutes. thats... my daily update i suppose! i know its short but im Very unused to writing smut so i... chose not to (ish)


End file.
